Promises
by BlackRoseEden
Summary: A contract made with the promise of death; a love created with the promise of hope.  How will Sebastian survive the battle for Ciel's heart and eternal soul? AU, OOC.
1. Chapter 1

_**Greetings!**_

_**In baaaaaaaack!**_

_**Its been a difficult couple of months for me, I wonder if life will get any easier, but I figured that if I can still write and share my mediocre work then there is still hope for me...**_

_**Many thanks to AnimeCujo for being my candle in the water. **_

_**Please read, enjoy and REVIEW FAVORITE AND FOLLOW. **_

* * *

_Running to Stand Still_

_And so she woke up_

_Woke up from where she was_

_Lying still_

_Said I gotta do something_

_About where we're going_

_Step on a steam train_

_Step out of the driving rain, maybe_

_Run from the darkness in the night_

_-U2_

* * *

"How many is he up to?"

"This is number 12." A feathery voice answered. "It happened a lot quicker than I thought it would." A pair of almond shaped earth brown eyes glanced at the tall figure in the driver's side of the car they were sitting in; the man much older and very tired.

Neon green dashboard lights glowed ominously in the pitch black darkness, the time was 2 am and the night sky rumbled deeply like a disgruntled giant. The two lone figures were still on their movements, staring ahead at the empty road they were parked by. Headlights beamed brightly, revealing absolute nothingness, but pavement slicked by the pouring rain and leading to a seemingly vacant end.

Cold rain pelted the windshield of the small beaten car, sounding like tiny bullets. "This isn't good." The ancient voice of the elderly man broke through the chorus of rain and thunder. "One more, and we are all lost." He turned to his companion, a young woman whose slight build and long black hair emphasized the striking beauty of her alabaster skin and innocent face. "How soon before they arrive?"

"3-4 hours." She replied, frowning her discontent. "But do not worry, Tanaka, I will be ready for them, I promise."

Deep chuckling filled the small car,"Ah, Jerrica, are we truly ready?"

* * *

The newly asphalted highway cut a smooth black thick line across miles and miles of dark lush green countryside accented by row upon row of evergreens covered in a sheet of snow. It was still early morning and the sun had just begun to stretch her pink hued ribboned wide arms across the horizon. A buttery yellow dot of sun emerged amongst the trees painting the snowy landscape with a warm orange tinge.

This was Sebastian's third trip up to the historic Mohawk Valley known for some of the greatest battles between the Mohican and Mohawk Indian tribes. Tales of rampant bloodshed, massacres and vicious wars were abundant and stories about sacred burial grounds and spirits roaming the lands were even more common; however, the peaceful beauty of the rolling gray blue mountains, sparkling crystal lakes and breathtaking countryside seemed to masque a past full of strife.

Sebastian had been raised in the city, amongst the concrete playgrounds of a giant bustling metropolis; yet the serenity he found amongst a natural setting was far more soothing than the five cups of coffee he downed daily. Glancing right, his boyfriend of two years sat quietly facing the passenger side window. His petite hands were folded neatly on his lap as if he were listening eagerly like a well behaved little boy seated patiently in church.

"Enjoying the view?" Sebastian removed a hand from the wheel to brush his knuckles gently against the porcelain smooth cheek. "I went online and checked out the town's website, lots of nice photos of town fairs, antique shops, art galleries and a winery a couple of miles from the house." He cleared his throat and drummed his fingers on the wheel. "I also found a music shop."

Ciel continued staring out the window at the passing scenery. "Sounds nice."

Sebastian sighed. "Are you regretting this?" He felt a headache coming on.

"What? No!" Ciel turned to face him, dark blue eyes wide with worry. He hadn't realized how cold he had been. "No way! I'm sorry; it's just, so far from the city, that's all." He mumbled.

"The deal was we rent for a year, right?" Reaching to take one of Ciel's limp hands, he laced their fingers together and squeezed them tightly. "It's just one year, if you hate it, we go back."

"I know." Came a quiet mumble.

"I have a good feeling about this, Ciel." He smiled, tugging at his lover's arm so he could face him again. "A really good feeling."

Ciel pressed his lips. "About the move or about us?" He spoke lowly as if he was afraid of what the answer could be.

"Both." Sebastian brought Ciel's hand up to his lips and placed a tender kiss against the small fingers.

"Me too." He returned the smile. "I'm looking forward to setting up the house with you."

"Good!" Sebastian was pleased; this was the first positive response he had gotten from Ciel since they started the trip up from the city. "We've got enough time today to go stock the fridge from the country market and pick up our forwarded mail from the post office."

"What are you cooking tonight?" Ciel asked contentedly.

"Actually, do you feel like having dinner at The Bard's Pub?" Sebastian checked the GPS on the dashboard. "We don't need reservations."

"The Bard's Pub?" Ciel chuckled. "Are we going to be reading Shakespeare over a bowl of soup?"

"Yeah right." Sebastian laughed. "It's an English themed place, got great reviews for their food and service."

"I'd like that." Ciel hummed, once again looking out the window. "Sounds cool."

"I'm glad." A feeling of restlessness seemed to pass through the older male's chest, his eyes nervously scanning the distant look on the young man's face. "Hey, Ciel?"

"What?" He asked, noticing the car slowing down on the near empty highway. Sebastian maneuvered the vehicle to the side of the road and Ciel quirked an eyebrow, curiously watching as the vehicle was put into park.

"It's going to be okay." Long fingers swept into Ciel's hair as cool hands drew him close to Sebastian's face; their lips brushing faintly against each other. "We're going to be okay because I love you and we both wanted this, remember?"

A rose petal blush spread up from the young man's neck all the way to his ears. To Sebastian, it was Ciel's most endearing feature. The look of innocence suited the wide eyed finely featured student, making him feel protective of his younger lover, wanting only to monopolize every second of his life.

"I love you too." Ciel whispered, the heat of his breath sending shivers of pleasure throughout Sebastian's body as he inhaled the aromatic aura; a delicious mix of floral and musk emanating sweetly from his supple skin.

The first time he had laid eyes on the delicately framed young man was two years ago when Ciel entered his classroom at New York State University. The course title was History of Occidental Legends and Myths, a very popular class with at least 50 students attending the first lecture of the semester. As the large classroom began to fill up, Sebastian surveyed the faces of his new students and felt his chest constrict when his garnet colored eyes rested upon Ciel Phantomhive.

He had never been so arrested by a single individual in his entire life. The then 26 old was caught by a pair of the clearest sapphire tinted eyes he had ever seen, even the dullness of the room's fluorescent lights seemed to gleam in those sparkling orbs. A finely angled ivory cream face was crowned by a shining head of glossy and messily tousled slate black hair.

Sebastian had watched intently as the lithe figure seemed to float gracefully into the room, dressed casually in a pair of dark jeans, brown boots and a deep blue sweat shirt; he appeared aloof and detached from the rest of his peers. The 18 year old student spoke to no one, instead opting to find a seat at the back corner of the room far from everyone else. Sebastian was hooked, he knew it the second they locked eyes and Ciel gifted him with a shy smile; a soft blush dusting his cheeks.

They were worlds apart, Sebastian being a brilliant and well received college professor and Ciel his first year student. The eight year age difference did not seem to deter either's desire for each other and the instant attraction and mutual interest only seemed to strengthen the connection.

The first year of their relationship would have been perfect, almost idyllic, had it not been for one almost fatal flaw; Ciel's infidelity.

"Kiss me." He breathed, flicking his tongue across Sebastian's lower lip. The moistness of the darting muscle caused a tightening in the professor's pants; the thrumming of his body becoming rhythmic with his soft breaths.

They kissed passionately, engulfing the air and wetness between them as if they were starved, hungry for one another. It did not matter how many times Ciel had admitted to sleeping with another man, it was a fact that Sebastian could not nor would not let him go. It was a love too deeply set within his soul, much like an unbreakable contract, and he was chained by his obsessive love for this one of a kind man.

Every time Ciel cheated, there would be the breakup and then the inevitable makeup. But this new move, this new home was to be their fresh start, their back-to-square-one opportunity to let go of past indiscretions and betrayals. This was their last chance to move forward together before their life together was destroyed before it had even begun.

"Come on, baby, let's get to the house." Sebastian's voice was husky, his hands roaming freely around Ciel's trembling body. "You want this, right?" He pressed the small hand down on his own hardened cock, sucking in a sharp breath as he felt his need being gently squeezed.

"Can I suck it now?" Ciel's thick seductive voice was intoxicating, pure lust pouring like water from his plump lips. "I wanna put it in my mouth and suck it till you cum. Will you cum in my mouth?" A lewd moan escaped Sebastian's throat. "I wanna taste you."

"Jesus, Ciel." He gasped, feeling the nimble fingers slowly unzipping his black jeans. "You're making me fucking harder!" Sebastian panted as Ciel dug his hand into his pants and deftly pulled out his lover's leaking member.

"When we get to the house, promise me you'll fuck me?" He pleaded, jerking his hand up and down the shaft, collecting beads of pre cum and then slowly sucking on his sticky fingertips. "Promise me, please!" He whined.

"Yes!" Sebastian cried and hurriedly unbuckled his seatbelt, lunging at the inviting man before him. His hands were wound, tangled and desperate, in Ciel's dark strands, cradling the head as he devoured his mouth.

He could not resist the alluring student with his doe like eyes and waif body and for two years he had been possessed by an indescribable force urging him to hold on tightly to Ciel regardless of the pain and humiliation his lover had given him. The act of forgiveness was one Sebastian knew and played all too well, but there was no regret, no second thought to looking past Ciel's cheating because in the deepest part of his heart Sebastian understood how much of an impact Ciel had on him. He would never abandon the young man; he would rather die than live his life without him.

Ciel tore his lips away from Sebastian, breaking their heated kiss in favor of lowering his head and laving the head of the newly exposed cock with his tongue.

"Suck it!" Sebastian rasped, closing his eyes and sliding a hand down the slender slope of his back, taking purchase of a pert mound and squeezing. Ciel groaned sending rumbling vibrations as he engulfed his lover's aching want. Sebastian rubbed the jeans covered backside, his fingers a few inches away from Ciel's twitching hole.

"God, you feel so-" A harsh rapping on the driver's side window caused Ciel to jerk up from his position, his head almost colliding with Sebastian's chin. A thin string of saliva stretched from Sebastian's crotch to his bottom lip and the older male froze for a second.

"Spider web." He thought numbly, wiping the sweat from his face.

"Sebastian!" Ciel hissed, clumsily tucking the man's throbbing member back into his pants. "Fuck! Turn around! It's a cop!" Sebastian whipped his head to face the window and gulped; a pair of narrowed amber gold eyes were staring right back at him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Greetings!**_

_**Thanks for the support my yummy degenerate morsels! This is really different from my previous Fic "Simply Meant to Be" (BTW, be a peach and please check it out!) but I'm having loads of fun writing this story !**_

_**Anywhore...**_

_**Shout out to AnimeCujo and her kickass Fic "Revelations", if you haven't read it yet well get on that beast and ride it HARD.**_

_**YOU WON'T REGRET IT.**_

_**Read, Enjoy, Review, Follow, Favorite.**_

_**Thanks!**_

* * *

_The woods are lovely, dark, and deep,_

_But I have promises to keep,_

_And miles to go before I sleep,_

_And miles to go before I sleep._

_-Robert Frost_

"Let's go over this one more time, because I'm having a real hard time believing everything coming out of your mouth." The steely voice was a razor slicing through every nerve in Sebastian's body.

Standing outside of his car on the deserted highway in the middle of rural upstate New York at 6 am, the tall man fidgeted nervously before the equally as tall County Officer. With their black hair, pale skin and striking good looks, from a short distance the two men could have passed for siblings. Unfortunately for the travelers, bearing a close resemblance did not subdue the predicament they were suddenly in and after being caught with Ciel's face perched comfortably over his exposed crotch, Sebastian had made a fumbling attempt at covering up their lustful activities with a blatant lie.

"You're telling me that you had a bug bite . . . down there?" The cop flitted his gaze downwards and smirked, "And your 'friend'," holding up air quotes, "was checking to make sure it wasn't infected."

Sebastian shifted his weight from one foot to the other; crossing his arms in a defiant pose. "Yes, that's correct."

"Bullshit." The officer snorted, glancing at the small figure in the car. "How old is he anyways? 15?"

"He's 20!" Sebastian exclaimed, the situation becoming much more serious than he had previously thought. From the moment he locked eyes with the cop he knew there was going to be trouble. "Look, I fucked up, ok? He's of legal age and I'm sorry, I should have used better judgment." He looked at the name badge in the officer's dark navy uniform, "Officer Faustus, please can't you just give us a break?"

"You're claiming he's legal?" Faustus cocked an eyebrow in disbelief.

Sebastian nodded his head. "Yes, yes he is!" He insisted. The officer reached around and sharply rapped his knuckles against the car window. Ciel jumped in his seat and looked up at the looming figure.

"Step out of the car." He ordered firmly. Ciel's hands trembled as he gripped the handle of the car door casting a frightened glance at his worried partner. He stepped out of the car and with bowed head, moved slowly towards the lawman. "If you're not a child then stop acting like a fucking child and look me in the eyes!" Faustus barked, clearly irritated. "Now present me with your ID!"

"Y-yes sir!" Ciel stammered, taking out his wallet and showing his driver's license to the seething man. "I have a passport as well-"

"Do I look like the jackass at customs?" He snarled, causing Ciel to flinch. "We're in the middle of bumfuck valley; not an airport!"

"S-sorry!" Ciel squeaked.

"He was just being cooperative." Sebastian growled, his anger replacing the anxiety he had been feeling before. "That's no reason to get nasty with him."

"I just caught your lame ass getting a blow job from an underage looking kid in your car on the side of a public highway!" Faustus snapped. "I suggest you shut your fucking mouth!" He turned his attention back to the ID in his hand and began to study it. Sebastian felt an unease slowly infiltrate his body when the glowering man's tense face began to relax. Ciel shuffled closer to the cop, nibbling on his lower lip as he sidled up.

"Officer, I'm sorry!" Ciel spoke in a small breathy voice, his large blue eyes rolling up to meet with the officers golden orbs. "We're new here; just moving in from the city and we just didn't think, that's all."

"Clearly." Faustus chuckled, tapping Ciel's nose lightly with his license. "And what exactly were you thinking?"

Ciel blushed. "I just couldn't help myself." He admitted coyly, his hand reaching up to take back the ID; fingertips brushing lightly over the long elegant fingers of the officer's hand.

"You really don't look your age." Faustus almost purred, stepping closer to the young man.

The sudden change in tone alarmed Sebastian, it was a tone he had heard countless times whenever he took Ciel out on dates or events and they would encounter other men. It was the unmistakable and melodic voice of lust. It was no surprise that the achingly beautiful young man could stir up anyone's carnal desires, but what bothered Sebastian was how Ciel never rebuffed their advances. In fact, he seemed to feed off it, like wood to a flame.

"Oh? And how old do I look?" Ciel said, a smile twitching dangerously at the corners of his mouth.

"Hm, I would say at least, but no more, than 16." Amusement flashed in the officer's eyes as his fingers found purchase under Ciel's chin, tilting the face upwards.

"That would explain you wanting to protect me." He breathed, offering a glimpse of a row of perfect white teeth. "How chivalrous."

"Just doing my job, pretty." His fingers trailed down the milky scape of Ciel's neck, stopping at his collarbone. "If you were seeing someone, say, like me, I'd make sure nothing ever happened to you."

"I'm making sure of that just fine." Sebastian's curt voice broke the dazed moment between the officer and Ciel. "Can we leave already?"

Clenching his jaw, he gave Ciel a hard look. "We have to get to our home and unpack."

Faustus cleared his throat. "Where are you moving to?" He asked, the lustful tone suddenly absent.

"We've rented The Butler House, on Switzer Hill." Sebastian informed, his eyes never leaving Ciel who had ceased looking at the cop and now was instead staring at his shoes.

"That big house on the hill? That creepy one overlooking the river?" Faustus whistled lowly. "What are you guys, ghost hunters? That place looks like something out of a damn horror movie!"

"Funny you should say that!" Ciel chirped, he glanced at Sebastian. "My boyfriend is a professor of the paranormal and supernatural."

"Well la-dee-fucking-dah, your boyfriend's a professor!" He mocked, whipping out a business card from his pocket. He offered it to Ciel who promptly took it. "You're moving into my territory, stay out of trouble. If you need anything and professor over there can't provide it . . .," he paused to look at a bristling Sebastian with eyes that promised nothing benevolent towards him. "Give me a call, k?"

"Thank you, Officer Faustus." Ciel rested the card to his lips and winked. "Or may I call you, Claude?"

"Call me anything." Claude murmured, scanning the young man's body. "Or anytime."

"Ciel! Get in the car!" Sebastian ordered, his face red with fury. Grabbing a hold of the car door handle, he wrenched it open and hurriedly sat down, buckling his seatbelt and slamming it shut. Every move he made was laced in pure anger and humiliation, watching the cop saunter towards his car, Sebastian had the sudden malicious urge to gun the engine and repeatedly run him over.

Ciel sat quietly, folding his hands on his lap as they drove on in silence for ten minutes, neither daring to break the awkward tension looming over them. Finally Sebastian had had enough.

"What the fuck was that about?" He spoke calmly, but it only made his tone sound eerie. Ciel did not reply. "I know you heard me so answer my question. What the fuck was that about?"

"Please don't curse at me." Ciel turned to him, his voice meek. "You know I don't like that."

"And you know I don't like it when you act like a fucking whore with other men!" Sebastian bellowed, gripping the steering wheel tightly as the flesh over his knuckles turned white. "Why, Ciel? Why? Why do you keep doing this to me?!" He slammed on the brakes, coming to a screeching stop at an intersection about a mile from the town.

He lowered his head, pressing his forehead against the wheel. Ciel's eyes widened at the sight of his boyfriend's shoulders heaving from rage. It had been several months since the last time he had pushed the older male to such levels of anger and he had almost forgotten how frightening it could be.

"But I got us out of a ticket!" He defended weakly.

"You think I give a rat's ass about some fucking ticket?" He snapped his head up and glared at the now cowering student. "How far would you have gone? What's next, Ciel? You run a red light so you're going to suck his cock?!"

A dull ache formed in Ciel's chest, this wasn't what he wanted. Hurting Sebastian was never anything he did purposely. There was never malice involved, in fact, the professor stood highest in Ciel's heart among every person in his entire life, yet he continued to break the man's heart over and over again.

"You should just leave me." Ciel mumbled. "I wish you would just leave me."

"I-I can't." Sebastian pressed his hands against his face and exhaled. "You know I can't, Goddammit."

The sun had risen in full sunflower yellow casting warm rays against the chilled landscape. Everything seemed alive and dead at the same time, the black skeleton trees framed in white powder bathed in life giving sunshine. The wintertime used to make Ciel feel lonely, until he met Sebastian. Since then, he was never alone, the man who promised to never abandon him was always true to his word.

"Me too." A petite hand slowly slid up Sebastian's arm and rested on his shoulder. "I don't want to let you go either." Ciel admitted.

"You promised it would be different up here." He shook the hand off and sat up in his seat, staring ahead. "If you're not even going to try then why the fuck should we even bother?"

Ciel closed his eyes, resting his head back against the head reg. He loved this man, it was a truth he would never deny. "We have promises to keep." He said softly and Sebastian sighed; he knew this conversation too well. The eventual giving in to Ciel was imminent and the sooner he let this go, the sooner they could get to their new home.

"Right, Right, promises to keep." He threw the car into gear and checked the GPS. "We've wasted enough time, let's just get going."

They drove for another ten minutes before entering into the sleepy town of Fultonville, NY. Their rented home was only a mile from town and Sebastian figured that it was too early for any stores to be open they should stop by the house first before taking a walk into the town marketplace. The weather channel had predicted a mild day, bright with sunshine and clear blue skies, and it offered the couple an opportunity to take in the local surroundings of their new home without being uncomfortably cold. Snow piles were melting along the sides of the gravel road leading up to Switzer Hill giving Sebastian a morbid feeling deep inside his gut.

Like the land is bleeding, he thought, glancing sideways at Ciel who had remained silent for the duration of their trip. He was anxious to get into the house, hopefully their new abode would reignite the young man's earlier enthusiasm.

The crunching sound of freshly packed snow and gravel followed them as they turned onto the long trail up the hill. A red brick colonial styled home with black roof and dark shutters stood like a crimson sentinel overlooking the rows of trees aligning a frozen river. In the summer the house had been surrounded by lush foliage, wild blazing orange tiger lilies and evergreen trees; now it seemed lonely and desolate amongst a winter's grave.

Sebastian had first viewed the property last June, admiring the 17th century styled home with its intricate woodwork and old world charm. Ciel had found the listing online and had contacted a real estate agent immediately upon discovering the affordable rent and close proximity to an upper middle class town.

They were leaving behind the hectic and manic world of city life, the heartache of Ciel's affairs, and the stress of making ends meet on a restricted budget. The student only had one more year to go before graduating and Sebastian insisted on taking care of expenses during that time. This move was a crucial turning point for them as a couple as it would either make them or break them.

"Home sweet home." Sebastian muttered, turning the wheel to maneuver the car in front of the cobblestone walkway.

"For some reason it looks much bigger." Ciel mused, stepping out of the car and breathing in the crisp air. "Pop the trunk open. I want to get our bags in so we can go into town and eat."

"Yeah, I'm starving too." Sebastian agreed, raising the rear lift gate and hoisting two large duffle bags onto his arms. "I'll take these and you grab the rolling suitcase."

"K." Ciel lifted the bag and set it down on its wheels, rolling the bag behind him as he made his way up to the front door. Sebastian watched the thin form gracefully amble towards the house and the shock of blue gray hair against the snowy landscape felt oddly nostalgic, as if he had seen that and felt this before.

Taking a deep breath, the older male fished the keys from his pocket and strode past Ciel. "Shall I carry you across the threshold?" He teased, planting a heavy kiss against his lover's smooth cheek.

Ciel blushed. "If we were married I guess you'd have to, right?" He smiled shyly, rubbing his fingertips against his face and enjoying the tingling heat left by Sebastian's lips.

"Let's see how this year goes." Sebastian turned the key and pushed open the door. "Perhaps you'll be Mr. Michaelis before summer's end."

Ciel felt his heart filled with an overflow of hope and love; to be forever attached to Sebastian was his greatest wish regardless of the countless arms he had tumbled into in the past two years. The fervent want to be bonded with his former professor was strong and unwavering.

"A whole year?" He cocked an eyebrow as Sebastian strolled into the house. "Do I get credit for good behavior?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." He chuckled, shrugging off the bags onto the floor of the large foyer. "Come in, Little Lord, your manor awaits you." Extending his hand out to the young man, beckoning him with a warm grin to enter the house that would be their new start for a year; to become the catalyst of a fresh beginning.

For a split second the world seemed to shift under his feet as if the rotation of the earth had stopped and decided to reverse itself. The strange movement caused Ciel to stagger and he dropped the handle of the suitcase with a loud clatter as he tried to steady himself against the entryway wall.

His nose twitched as there was a slip of a scent, bitter and acidic, wafting through the air. Ciel looked at Sebastian and knitted his brows, why didn't he seem affected? He thought as he pushed himself off the wall in order to stand upright.

"You ok?" Sebastian cocked his head, his hand still extended. "Stop being a drama queen and get over here." He chuckled.

A roaring rush of wind, thick and pungent viciously slammed against the student's face nearly knocking him down with the smell of sickly rotted garbage. It was so strong that it almost forced him back outside. His eyes began to sting and burn as a wave of nausea rolled over his shaken body; the bitter taste of bile gurgled in the back of his throat. Caught completely by surprise, Ciel tripped over the suitcase on the floor and crashed against a wooden side table. He held onto it desperately trying to keep from collapsing onto the floor.

"Ciel!" Sebastian shouted when the young man suddenly doubled over and began heaving globs of thick drool with traces of reddish pink streaks trailing from his gaping mouth.

"Seb-!" He coughed before retching a yellow gelatinous liquid. Sebastian watched in horror, his eyes wide with fear and disbelief.

"Corpses!" Ciel gasped, clutching his stomach as a searing pain tore through his midsection like bolts of hot electricity. "I-It smells like c-corpses!" He screamed, spraying bile through gritted teeth.

Sebastian told himself to move forward and grab Ciel who was beginning to convulse, yet as much as he willed himself to move his legs, stretch his arms out, physically get to his suffering lover, he found himself incapacitated. Not one inch of his body could move. He was completely frozen in place.

"Ciel! I-I can't move!" He cried out in frustration.

"S-Sebastian!" Ciel gagged, his vision blurring to the point where darkness and light were intermingled in a watercolor landscape. The smell had grown steadily, a wretched musky fleshy stench that was almost unworldly. Fear gripped his heart as he struggled to breathe through his mouth, tasting more sour death on his tongue, threatening more retching and pain to follow. "The smell! It smells l-like d-dead fucking bodies!"

Sebastian drew in a deep breath through his nose, but there was no detectable stench of rot and decay. He again attempted to move his body, desperate to get to Ciel and help him, but he was rooted helplessly to the floor, standing like stone with only his face capable of changing expressions.

Is this a nightmare? He thought, this can't be real, it just can't!

"Why aren't you helping me?!" Ciel wailed, his voice raw and pleading, terror clearly evident in his glassy eyes and contorted face as he squeezed his stomach while another rippling spasm of pain rumbled deep. "I-I'm dying!" He screeched.

"I can't fucking move!" Sebastian roared, and as much as he tried, he was numbed to all outside forces, his legs seemed weighed down by concrete slabs, his arms limp and useless. Frustration and anger mixed with utter terror tore through the dark haired man's system; what if Ciel died?

He could pinpoint no smell at all, no hint of the "corpses" Ciel had frantically pointed out nor could he see anything in the foyer that could produce such a monstrous effect on any human being. But the fact that he could not move, that frightened him the most. Was this a stroke? An aneurysm? His mind raced through countless plausible possibilities, anything to reasonably explain why Hell had descended upon them the minute Ciel crossed over the threshold. Was there a gas leak in the house? Chemical poisoning?

Before Sebastian could sum up anymore explanations, he felt the invisible constriction miraculously lift from his body and he fell forward heavily onto the floor. Realizing that he had been finally released, Sebastian scrambled to his feet and launched himself at the trembling form. He cursed loudly, slipping on the puddles of putrid liquid, but he managed to wrap his arms around Ciel's waist and lift him up into his arms.

"Ciel, baby, come on! Stay awake!" Dark red eyes worriedly took in the gray pallor of the almost unconscious man. "I'm taking you to the hospital!"

Blue orbs shot open, but they were dull and unseeing. "It's gone!" He whispered, his voice weak and small. A sheen of sweat covered his face and neck as he trembled. "The smell . . . i-it's gone."

Ciel clutched his lover's arms and held on tightly, his gaze tired and eerily serene. "I'm home" He rasped before passing out in Sebastian's embrace.

* * *

The rhythmic beep of a heart monitor echoed in the cool air as Sebastian watched Ciel sleep soundly on the white sheeted hospital bed. After the young man passed out, he had scooped the listless body up and rushed him to the local hospital. Sebastian was thankful he had purchased a new GPS, the town and its surrounding vicinity were still largely alien to him. Saint Mary's hospital was a half hour away and had a 24 hour emergency room, it was their best bet and the closest in proximity.

The ER staff immediately jumped into action and a nurse calmly spoke with Sebastian about medical histories and insurance information while a Dr. Ash Landers ran basic tests on the still unconscious Ciel. Two hours later, Sebastian still had no solid answers as to what had occurred to them. Why did Ciel react so violently to a nonexistent smell? Why couldn't he himself move to help his ailing lover?

"Mr. Michaelis?" Sebastian looked up and stood from the chair he had been occupying next to Ciel's gurney. Dr. Landers was standing at the doorway of the small room with a clipboard in his hands.

"Yes!" He replied hurriedly, extending his hand to shake the other's. "Thank you for taking care of Ciel!"

"Please, do not thank me, it's all part of the job!" The doctor smiled kindly, casting a quick glance at Ciel. "He wasn't in bad shape when you brought him in, but the fact that he's been out cold throughout this entire time tells me that he must have really exerted himself to the point of exhaustion."

"I've never seen anything like it." Sebastian shook his head, shuddering at the memory. "He almost seemed . . . possessed." Red eyes brimmed with tears as he sat back down with a heavy thud, covering his face with his hand.

"Hey, hey, easy there, no need to get that way!" Landers reached out and patted his shoulder. "You'd be surprised how many cases I see like this every single day. In fact, what happened to you both is quite normal!"

Sebastian looked up. "Normal?" He retorted. "What's so normal about what we went through?"

The doctor grabbed a rolling stool and sat down facing Sebastian. He opened his medical chart and began thumbing through various pages. "I ran an MRI, CT scan and an echocardiogram on your boyfriend; these test measure brain wave patterns, take photos of the cerebral graph and search for deviations in heart rhythms." Tapping the chart he gestured towards the slumbering student. "All normal." He stated simply. "No tumors, no erratic heartbeats, no neurological malformations, zip, zero, nada."

Sebastian shook his head. "Then what the fuck happened?" He growled, growing steadily irritated with the whole situation. "I know I didn't imagine Ciel screaming about smelling fucking rotting bodies and throwing up some yellow shit all over the floor!"

"He experienced a Grand Mal." Sebastian drew in a sharp breath at the smooth calmness of the doctor's words.

"A what?" He stammered, his skin suddenly felt ice cold. "A grand mall?!"

Violet eyes widened for a second before the doctor smiled. "No, no, it's a Grand Mal, not mall." He corrected. "It's also known as a Tonic-Clonic Seizure."

Sebastian blinked, he was beyond confused. "Ciel had a seizure? He's never had one for as long as I've known him!"

Landers shrugged his shoulders. "These are general types of seizures which may occur during any point of a person's life. They often happen without any warning. These seizures are caused by abnormal electrical activity throughout the brain causing violent convulsions and leading to a loss of consciousness."

"But why did Ciel get one out of the clear blue?" Sebastian probed, not satisfied with the answer.

The silver haired doctor sighed. "You see, there are several triggers." He began counting them off on his fingers, "sudden drop in blood sugar, a stroke, debilitating diseases, extreme stress-"

"Stress?" Sebastian echoed, eyeing the peaceful man snoring lightly. "Uh, well, the move to come up here was a bit stressful." He admitted sadly, "and about a half hour before we arrived at the new house we had just had a fight."

"Well, there you go!" Exclaimed the doctor, throwing his hands up. "Although that may well be the cause, I suggest Ciel come back in the next few days for tests in order to determine whether or not he suffers from epilepsy."

"Jesus Christ!" Sebastian groaned, rubbing his temples with his fingers. "Epilepsy?"

"It's all precautionary of course." Landers assured. "If he happens to suffer from it there are plenty of suitable and appropriate medical options to choose from. People live everyday normal and highly functioning lives even with episodic seizures, try not to get too worried about this."

"Ok, I'll take your words into consideration, but," Sebastian folded his hands under his chin, resting his elbows on his lap, "explain to me why I couldn't move to help him."

"Shock." Dr. Landers quickly answered, he tilted his head and smiled at the frown on Sebastian's face. "You're not superman, Mr. Michaelis. Seeing your lover in such a frightening state would send anyone into shock, but what matters most is that you both have a clean bill of health and no one was hurt."

Yes, we're ok. Sebastian assured himself, no one was hurt.

"I promised him a long time ago that I would stay by his side and protect him." He stood from his seat and turned towards the hospital bed brushing his hand gently against Ciel's cheek. He had begun to mumble and stir, sure signs that he was awakening, "And I intend to keep my word, no matter what."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Greetingzzzzz!**_

_**Thank you all so much for the great reviews! The story has started off rather strangely but my life is one big strange mess right now so WHAT-THE-FUCK-EVER right?**_

_**I hope you all stick around for the craziness, this story and my beloved AnimeCujo are all that's keeping me focused and sane these days so READ ENJOY REVIEW FAVORITE FOLLOW!**_

_**Love, hugs and awkwardly long squeezes with my hands trailing down your back...**_

_**BTW please read and review AnimeCujos awesome Fic "Revelations" as well as my previous Fic "Simply Meant to Be**_"

* * *

"_People are strange, _

_when you're a stranger._

_Faces are ugly, _

_when you're alone."_

_-The Doors_

Driving back from the hospital afforded Sebastian some time to reflect upon the disturbing morning he and Ciel had just experienced. It was almost noon by the time they returned to the house and he was more bothered by the strange events than when they had first left the ER parking lot.

The run in with that bastard cop should have been an omen, he thought sourly, turning the wheel sharply up the gravel road.

Blue skies accented by a few puffy white clouds seemed oddly out of place surrounding the historic rented home especially after what the doctor had told him. Regret flickered in his heart, what if taking Ciel out of the city had been the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back? What if the sudden move up to the middle of nowhere had stirred up a latent condition within the young student's fragile mental state? If it turned out that Ciel was indeed epileptic and stress was the culprit, Sebastian would never forgive himself. Thinking back on how Ciel had reacted upon entering the house caused him to shiver at the memory . . . it smells like rotted corpses! The phrase echoed in his mind.

"Back already?" Ciel mumbled and yawned, rubbing his eyes with his fingertips. He had fallen asleep during the ride from the hospital. "God, I feel like I haven't slept in days!" Doctor Landers had advised bed rest for a day or two since Ciel had suffered such a violent episode; his energy was sapped and it would take more than just a couple of hours to recuperate.

Ciel yelped in surprise when his passenger side door was opened and a pair of long arms scooped him bridal style from the car. "W-Why are you carrying me?" He squeaked, cheeks ablaze with embarrassment. "I-I can walk on my own!" Sebastian strode steadily up the cobblestone walkway carrying his petite lover with ease.

"Because you're still really unsteady on your feet." He replied, stopping momentarily to offer a warm smile to the squirming young man. "Besides, I need practice carrying my blushing bride into our new home." He teased and Ciel stopped struggling to stare at the grinning man.

Sebastian loved having those deep ocean blue eyes set directly on him; he felt as if they could see right through to the very core of his being. Only Ciel knew his true self and only Ciel could catch a glimpse of Sebastian in the raw and not run away from the reality of who he truly was. At that moment, Ciel saw his lover being honest and loving; opening up the very real possibility that no matter how difficult a situation was, their relationship would be a permanent deal.

"I love you so much." He breathed, wrapping his thin arms around Sebastian's neck and placing a tender kiss upon his lips.

"I love you too." He whispered against Ciel's rose petal mouth.

They continued to the door of the house; Sebastian could feel the frail form in his arms tense up. No doubt Ciel was fearful of another episode.

"You have an appointment with the staff neurologist next Monday." He informed, pushing the door open; in his haste earlier he had forgotten to lock it.

"Why?" Ciel pouted. "It's not like they found anything wrong with me." Sebastian chuckled at Ciel's expression, setting him down on his feet.

"It's to rule out epilepsy." He explained.

"Epilepsy?" Ciel bit his lip, nervously looking around the foyer.

Sebastian nodded, carefully slipping off the young man's pea coat and opening the hall closet. "I made the appointment early in the morning before work-"

Ciel shook his head and whispered. "I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?" Sebastian looked back at Ciel in confusion. "Nothing's your fault here!"

"It's just . . ." Ciel chewed on his bottom lip and kept his eyes firmly planted to the floor; head slightly bowing in shame. "Nothing can be easy when it comes to me. First we had to move up here, now it's this epilepsy-"

"Stop right there." Sebastian interrupted firmly. "No one said you had epilepsy. It's just a precaution, ok? Don't automatically assume the worst." His arms encircled Ciel's waist, pulling him into a protective embrace.

Cocooned within the safety of the older man, Ciel let out a shaky sigh. "Yeah, but-"

"But nothing." Sebastian buried his face in the coolness of blue gray hair, inhaling deeply the sweet smell. "And nothing's ever easy with you because you're not some humdrum average Joe who would bore me to tears with a simple life filled with simple ideas." He cupped Ciel's face in his hands, their eyes locking in a gaze filled with understanding. "Everything is an adventure with you, Ciel; good or bad I wouldn't have it any other way."

"There's plenty of stuff I'd change." Ciel retorted.

"But it all led us here, right here." Sebastian nuzzled the side of Ciel's neck, his lips tracing the swan like expanse of milky white skin. He could feel goose bumps rising against his tongue as he licked and nipped the exposed collarbone. "Doesn't that feel good?" He purred seductively, enjoying the shivers emanating from the delicate body in his arms.

"Everything you do to me feels good." Ciel whispered, closing his eyes as the fear and tension melted away with the soft touches. "More." He demanded in a shuddering breath, pressing his hardening length against Sebastian's own prominent arousal.

The man shook his head. "Doctor said you need to rest." He murmured, feeling the heat pour from Ciel's body and slowly drive him mad with desire. "No strenuous activities for a couple of days." Sebastian mumbled as he placed another kiss to the small temple.

"Doctor should mind his own business." Ciel cut in, his hands busily unbuckling his boyfriend's belt.

"Baby, I don't want to hurt you." Dark red eyes flashed with concern as nimble fingers pushed their way into his pants and cupped his tightening sac. "Ah! Fuck!" Sebastian groaned at the delicious feeling of Ciel kneading and rubbing him skillfully.

"I'm hoping you do." He grinned, face full of mischief and want.

Shoving all reason and sensibility aside, Sebastian pushed his eager lover towards the foyer. "Not this time." He growled, unbuttoning Ciel's shirt with careful speed. "This time I'm going to be slow and gentle."

"Slow and gentle?" Ciel snorted, rolling his eyes. "Did I just meet you? It might start that way," Ciel felt his back make contact with the wall, "but we both know what eventually happens."

"Oh?" Ripping off the young man's shirt, Sebastian stepped back to admire the delicate curves and dainty frame of his lover. "Educate me then." He teased in a husky voice. "What usually happens, Mr. Phantomhive?"

Grabbing fistfuls of inky black hair, Ciel forcibly pulled Sebastian towards him devouring his mouth in a wet and animalistic kiss. They released their mouths only to gasp for air with reddened lips and glassy eyes. "You mess me up," Ciel panted lustfully. "You turn me inside out." He licked his lips with a sensual air, eyes narrowing and heady with hunger. "And I love every second of it."

"Oh! Please pardon the intrusion!"

Sebastian froze upon hearing the high pitched voice coming from within their home.

Intruder! His mind screamed, panic quickly setting in. Sebastian's first instinct was to protect Ciel; grabbing him by the arm, he shoved the shocked student behind him, effectively becoming his human shield against the trespasser.

"Really, babe?" Ciel whispered behind him."Even I could take her on."

What the hell? Sebastian thought, immediately calming after taking in the cowering five foot visitor with coke bottle thick glasses and a head of hair as red as the shamed blush blazing furiously on her face.

"Who-Wait, why are you in our home?" Sebastian demanded, relaxing his stance. Obviously the young woman in the maid's outfit was not a physical threat to them. Wait, he narrowed his eyes at her, Maid's outfit?

"I-I'm so sorry!" She cried, bursting into a tearful sob. Her hands shook as she lifted up the mop and bucket held by them. "There was s-such a t-t-terrible m-mess here and I was only t-trying to do my j-job!" Hiccupping loudly, she set the cleaning tools on the floor and wiped her nose with her sleeve.

"Please don't cry!" Ciel begged, emerging from behind his looming boyfriend while attempting to button up his shirt in an inconspicuous manner. He produced a small package of tissues from his pocket and handed them to the girl who was now weeping pitifully into her hands. "You just startled us, that's all." He spoke softly, running the tissue under her wet chin. "I'm Ciel and this is my boyfriend," stifling a snicker, he threw a smirk at the black haired man. "And apparently now my bodyguard, Sebastian. We're renting this place for a year."

"My name is Mey Rin." She sniffed shyly while adjusting her glasses. "Part of your lease calls for a housekeeper, that's why I'm here."

"A housekeeper!" Sebastian tilted his head. "I don't recall reading this on the lease Mr. Druit faxed us. Are your wages included in the rent?" He had never formally met the real estate agent who dealt with the paperwork and money tied to the property. had always sent his secretary, Nina Hopkins, to show Sebastian and Ciel the house. It seemed a bit odd at first, but Sebastian had chalked it up to conflicted and inundated schedules.

"Oh yes, sir!" She replied, nodding her head quickly. "Laundry too! The company that owns this property is very fastidious when it comes to the upkeep of the Butler House!"

"Well this sounds awesome to me!" Ciel smiled, shaking Mey Rin's hand. "I hate doing laundry!"

"This comes as a bit of a surprise." Sebastian admitted, scratching the side of his head. He was still doubtful of the deal presented before him. "Will you be rooming here as well?"

"Yes, sir!" She chirped, blowing her nose noisily and earning a giggle from Ciel. "There's a servants room downstairs in the basement next to the winter pantry and laundry area." Noticing the older male's hesitant demeanor, Mey Rin quickly picked up the mop and bucket. "I won't be in your way, I promise! I work from six in the morning to four in the afternoon, then I retire to my room and leave the rest of the house to your privacy!"

Sebastian crossed his arms and mulled over her words. His teaching assignment at the local college kept him out of the house for most of the day while Ciel attended his own courses and did private tutoring. Having a housekeeper would indeed lessen the stress of keeping up with the large house. Eyeing the timid creature before them, Sebastian felt no threat from her.

"Alright, I'm on board." Sebastian extended his hand to Mey Rin, "and obviously, so is Ciel." He chuckled, shaking her hand and motioning towards his beaming lover.

"I'm so happy!" She squealed nearly dropping the mop and bucket, "and I just finished sprucing up the place! For some reason there was an awful mess in the foyer this morning! I think an animal got into the house and made a mess right here!" Pointing to the spot where Ciel had retched puddles of blood tinged bile just a few hours ago.

Ciel glanced at Sebastian from the corner of his eye. "Hm, really?" The man hummed, nudging the student in the ribs with his elbow. "An animal, you say? Filthy creature." Ciel glared at him.

"At least it's all cleaned up, right?" He snarled, sneaking a pinch on Sebastian's arm.

"Yes sir! All cleaned up!" Mey Rin laughed, "But since I've already tidied up and freshened the bed sheets in every room I will be leaving early today to run some errands!"

After confirming the weekday schedule with the spritely young lady, the pair saw her off in her car, a beat up Jeep Wrangler with weather worn tires that looked as if they could barely hug the road let alone handle the snow and ice in a rural landscape.

"I wonder how much money she could possibly be making?" Sebastian sighed aloud, placing his arm around Ciel's shoulder as they walked into the quaint and dimly lit living room. "That car has seen better days."

"Yeah, but you know what?" Ciel looked up at his lover with a smirk. "I just got the best idea!"

Garnet eyes gleamed with interest. "Oh?"

Plump lips smiled sweetly as blue orbs gleamed brightly. "How about we dirty up those clean sheets right now?"

* * *

Angelina Durless detested pigeons.

Her older sister, Rachel, used to admire the hordes of bustling birds in the city parks when she had been alive, once commenting on their sweet and docile dispositions. Shrouded in gray and white feathers, like murmuring nuns scuttling along concrete sidewalks in search of crumbs for daily nourishment. The woman did not share in her older sister's romanticized version of the loathed sky rat.

Durless despised their incessant cooing, the filth crawling all over their matted feathers and the way they intruded in almost every aspect of a city dweller's life. They were everywhere and in her proper opinion, they should all be poisoned and swept away with the test of New York City's rotting garbage.

She sat in her large and ridiculously priced leather chair facing the floor to ceiling window in her publishing house office. As one of the top literary agents of Libre Publishers, she enjoyed one of the swankier corner offices in the 6th Avenue building. Known for her fire engine shoulder length red hair with an attitude and wardrobe to match, it wasn't unusual for the denizens of the publishing world to quake in fear upon the mere mention of her name. Yet to her chagrin there were only two people who seemed entirely unfazed by the strikingly beautiful woman also known as "Madame Red".

Lau, a hugely successful Libre editor and Ran Mao, his "secretary". She equated the pair to pigeons, scuttling nuisances with a tendency to murmur nonsense and annoy her to the very limit of her sanity.

"Dirty pigeons." She muttered, turning herself around in the chair in order to face the odd Chinese man with his scantily clad right hand girl seated comfortably on his lap.

It's the middle of winter and yet this bitch is wearing a black mini and tight see through white t shirt, she seethed quietly, these two should be poisoned and swept away as well. It pained her to know that her beloved sister was gone from her, sent to an early grave when they were in their late teens, but human debri like Lau and Ran Mao were still walking the earth.

Lau smiled pleasantly at her, as if he could read her thoughts and took a languid drag from the long thin brown cigarette held between his two fingers. He blew a thin wisp of bluish smoke into the air, the sickly sweet smell of cinnamon and cloves permeated the room, leaving Angelina grimacing in disgust. "Hey Red." He drawled, grazing Ran Mao's exposed thigh with his fingertips. "Where's my manuscript?"

Angelina scowled, roughly yanking open her desk drawer and threw a hateful look at the grinning man. "Where the hell are my cigarettes?!" She demanded furiously.

Lau chuckled, waving a lazy hand in the air. "I'll give you your cigarettes when I get my manuscript."

Angelina clicked her teeth in disgust. "As if I couldn't just get up, walk downstairs, cross the street to the store and pick up another pack, asshole!" Slamming the drawer shut, the contents on top of her desk shook.

"True, but at least I'm inconveniencing you and that," obsidian eyes gleamed brightly at her, "brings me uninhibited joy."

"I see, so now I'm the source of your joy?" Standing up slowly and walking around her desk, Angelina leaned against the side and crossed her arms. "May I assume that Ran Mao is not fulfilling your needs lately?"

Lau chuckled playfully. "Haha, dear lady, you are fulfilling one of my needs. On the other hand, Ran Mao is the root of all my perversions."

"I didn't need to hear that." She pushed herself from her desk with a huff and promptly sat back down in her chair.

"Careful, careful, Madam Red." Lau wagged a reprimanding finger at her; the serene gaze he once held for her suddenly shifting into a chilled fixed stare. "A door, whether wide open or a crack, is still open." He spoke coolly.

"What are you talking about?" Angelina snapped, darting her eyes away from him.

Lau chuckled lowly. "Who knows?" Shrugging nonchalantly, the coldness in his voice disappeared, turning airy and empty. "I say many meaningless things, however, I recall having a conversation with you about a certain brilliant professor with writing skills above and beyond your current clientele. Yet here I am, awaiting a manuscript that clearly does not exist."

She shot the man an annoyed look. "He needs more time-"

"You opened the door, Red." He cut in, sitting up and shifting the silent dark eyed girl on his lap, "Don't tell me there's nothing on the other side?"

It was bad enough that Lau was scrutinizing her every move and decision making for the last six months after a deal she had been working on for a movie rendition of one of their top clients had gone sour, but to be mocked? No, there had to be an end to this constant humiliation!

Slamming her fist on her desk, Angelina spoke through gritted teeth. "Dammit, Lau! I'll have that manuscript on your desk before the week is through! For once, back off and let me do my job!"

The strange pair exchanged amused glances. "Fine." He replied simply, taking another long drag on his cigarette.

She blinked owlishly. "Really?"

"Oh yes!" A puff of translucent smoke curled slowly from his lips. "You have one more month. The deadline was extended last night during our board meeting."

"You asshole!" She yelled. "You son of a bitch!"

Lau flicked his ashes carelessly on the carpeted floor. "Tut tut. "He cooed. "I love your fiery passion, but please refrain from sullying the air with such profanity in front of Ran Mao." Lau lovingly stroked his companion's silken black tresses. "She has such a sensitive soul."

"There's something very wrong with you." Angelina hissed, pointing to Ran Mao, "and that one, can she even speak?" Shaking her head furiously, she rose from her chair. "Get out!" She seethed. "Get you and that mute out of my office! I've had enough of your crap!"

Sighing deeply, the slight man patted his china doll on her rump, easing himself from the chair. "Indeed, our meeting has reached its limit." The odd duo made their way to the door. "Do make sure to give that fascinating writer of yours my regards." Lau turned his head to face Angelina, a shit eating grin plastered on his face. "I am anxiously awaiting his work."

"Bastard!" She screamed as the door slammed shut behind them.

* * *

"Has contact been made?"

"Yes, a violent one in fact."

"Hohoho, so he intends to begin collecting this early?"

"We are ready for him, we will not hold back."

"Watchful waiting, my dear. Patience in this matter will serve us well."

"How long before we begin?"

"One month."

"One month . . ."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Greetingzzzzz!**_

_**Here I am, once again throwing this meager little story at you. Seems like my chapters are going to become longer and more plot heavy because the story is morphing into something bigger than I had expected. It's got me all excited hehehe, thank you all for the great reviews and support!**_

_**Please don't forget to check out AnimeCujo's masterpiece "Revelations"! She's amazing and she's MINE!**_

_**ALL MINE!**_

_**MINE MINE MINE!**_

_**Read, Enjoy, Review, Follow, Favorite, THANK YOU!**_

* * *

I am milk

I am red hot kitchen

And I am cool

Cool as the deep blue ocean

I am lost

So I am cruel

But I'd be love and sweetness

If I had you

I'm waiting

I'm waiting for you

I'm waiting

I'm waiting for you

I am weak

But I am strong

I can use my tears to

Bring you home

I'm aching

I'm aching for you

-Garbage

* * *

Ciel felt an icy draft curl itself around his toes as he stood in front of cherry wood double doors in the second floor hallway. Mey Rin had been gracious enough to identify and mark the various rooms with bright yellow post-its. The room he was about to enter was designated as "Master Bedroom" and it was one of four rooms on the second floor at the end of a long hallway. Two of the other rooms had been marked as "guest bedrooms" and the fourth was a full bathroom complete with a stocked linen closet.

Upon inspecting the third floor, the couple had discovered two average sized offices with windows facing the front yard, a small den complete with a futon and a television plus a door which led to the walk up attic. They had no desire to begin exploring any further so they headed back to the second floor. Lurking in their minds were other much more pleasurable desires to explore.

"I await your orders, Master." Sebastian's voice was like a heated breeze sifting through Ciel's bluish strands, sending shivers down his neck as he felt his lover's firm body press against his back. His hand touched the cool brass handles of the doors and with a turn and a push the doors swung open.

Scanning the spacious room, he quickly noted the freshly painted deep gray walls accented by bright white molding. What appeared to be a king sized bed centered the room facing the doors flanked by a pair of simple dark wood night stands each with its own deep cream shaded lamps. A matching wardrobe closet was cornered in the left and a washed pine vanity complete with an oval mirror was against the wall to the right.

Dark gray and white striped curtains framed the two large windows where hints of light filtered lazily through the shades. In all, the room was quaint American taste; it harkened back to simpler more innocent times. Ciel felt the sudden urge to sully every last inch and crevice of the room.

"I want to dirty this place up." He whispered breathlessly, turning around to face the dark giant looming over him. "Get me on that bed and make me cry." Ciel purred seductively.

Large hands crept up the student's narrow waist and slid slowly down the small of his back resting comfortably against two pert mounds. Squeezing them gently, Sebastian growled at the delicious feeling of his lover's tight youthful body.

"Take off your clothes." He commanded lowly, pushing Ciel roughly into the room, red eyes flashing with desire. "And get your ass on that bed."

"Make me." He taunted, lifting his chin in defiance. "I'm the master here-hey!" Sebastian lifted his shocked boyfriend by the collar of his jacket and flung him onto the bed.

Pillows tumbled to the floor as Ciel wrestled against a pair of long and lean muscular arms effortlessly pinning his body into the sinking softness of the mattress. The feel of Sebastian's toned and sinewy body stretched protectively over Ciel's diminutive self-sent euphoric waves of heat throughout the student's body. This was what Ciel loved the most, the moments when he felt small and lovingly overwhelmed by Sebastian's size and strength. When this solid, yet gentle man blanketed his own elfin like frame shrouding him in spicy smelling smooth alabaster toned skin, it was enough to make Ciel dizzy with lust.

Sebastian straddled his hips, busily unbuttoning his shirt while hungry eyes eagerly scanned the enticing young man laying patiently on the bed. He groaned inwardly at the sight of Ciel's hair spread like dark waters amongst the white down comforter; skin so pale it could almost melt into the overstuffed cover.

"God, you are fucking beautiful." Sebastian whispered huskily, leaning forward and placing a kiss on Ciel's chin. "I love you." He breathed passionately, still as captivated by Ciel as the day he had met him. Since then, Sebastian's mind body and soul; had all been to the blue eyed student who would not leave his side.

Unknown to the pair of amorous lovers, nearby on the side of the road where the hilltop revealed only the top two floors of the Butler House, was a car parked with an engine purring quietly like a sleeping kitten. Two pairs of eyes watched the house with great interest; one with calm serenity and the other alight with impish curiosity.

"I think they're finally home!" An excitable voice exclaimed, its owner bouncing up and down in the passenger side seat. "Let's go!"

"Your excitement brings great joy and light to this day." The older male behind the wheel smiled, pleased with his young partner. "How lucky are these two whom will be soon acquainted with your generous and amiable spirit!"

"Sebastian!" Ciel cried, his arms pinned behind him as he gasped into the plush comforter. "Fuck me harder!"

Sweat pooled on the small of the writhing young student's back as his lover roughly thrust his slick and glistening cock into his tight ass. The "lovemaking" between Ciel and Sebastian usually resorted to a brutal sexual assault upon the young man's seemingly frail frame, but as Sebastian had quickly discovered, Ciel loved to be violently fucked. In fact, the student often goaded his former professor with verbal abuse and the occasional smack in the face. It was just how their sex life went and they knew no other way.

"Lift your hips, bitch." The black haired man hissed through gritted teeth. His long fingers dug into the pearl white flesh of Ciel's slim hips. "I wanna go deeper!"

"Ah! God!" He keened.

"He's not helping you right now!" Sebastian growled, grabbing a fistful of Ciel's hair and jerking him upright, his dick sliding deeper into the tight cavity. "You better say a fucking prayer because I'm tearing you-"

Ding-dong. Ding-ding-dong.

The sound of a doorbell chiming followed by a steady stream of knocks echoed throughout the house and both men stood frozen, quickly glancing at each other.

"Keep quiet," Sebastian whispered, pressing his hands against Ciel's thighs and rocking his hips slowly. "They'll go away, whoever the hell it is."

"Maybe it's important!" Ciel whispered back, slapping the insistent hands off his body and wiggling from their grasp. "What if it's a delivery or something?"

"Fuck. No." He hissed and Ciel clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Did you forget I still don't have half of my shit in this house yet?" The young man reminded.

"Since when are you the adult?" Sebastian snorted, detaching himself reluctantly off of his lover.

"Since I'm waiting for a package from the college!" Ciel rolled away from his man and grabbed the strewn clothing from the floor. "If I don't get those papers today I can't go to classes on Monday."

"Right, right." He snorted, rolling his eyes. Another round of doorbell chimes and incessant knocking caused Sebastian to whip his head up and scowl. "I'm coming!" He yelled, irritation clear in his voice.

"Well, that's not very accurate now is it?" Ciel snickered as Sebastian threw him a hateful glare. "Now stop pouting and finish getting dressed." He gently scolded at the glowering male, tucking the stray strands of slate hair behind his ears to make himself look more presentable. "I'm going downstairs."

Watching his petite partner head out the bedroom, Sebastian sighed and shook his head. He didn't get the kid 100% yet. Even though they spent almost every second of their lives together, Ciel was still an enigma. They were just in the middle of a sweat inducing sex-fest and in one snap moment the student decided it was far more important to answer the door than finish him off. It was understood from the get-go that education was extremely important to Ciel, no one appreciated that trait more than Sebastian, but the lack of predictability behind the blue eyed student's often rash actions drove the older man to the edge of reason sometimes.

"Can't even argue his logic." He muttered in defeat, reaching down to pick up his socks from the floor. "I don't get that damn brat." Sweeping his hands against the glossy wood floors, a strange texture seemed to catch his attention.

Scratches?

Furrowing his brows, he pressed his fingertips against the floorboards flanking the bed and knelt down to take a closer look. Could it have been my imagination? He thought, peering closer to where his fingers had felt a slight raise in the natural woven patterns. He was almost certain there was something carved, something scratched onto the surface of the floor.

Barely visible golden traces of raw wood seemed to glow and then fade away as his hands sought out the intricate swirls. Tracing the faint lines on the floor he could tell that most of whatever it was resided underneath the bed. This was odd, he tilted his head and reached gingerly under the bed to feel more of the scratched encryption. Shaking his head, he admonished himself for quickly assuming that this was purposely done. For all he knew, the mild gouges could have been caused by sloppy movers shuttling furniture back and forth.

"What a shame." He mumbled, lifting the bed skirt to take a closer look. "Refinishing wood floors is expensive-"

"Sebastian!" Ciel called from downstairs, jerking his head up from his kneeling position and almost stumbled backwards at the sound of the frantic call.

"Ciel!" He cried, scrambling to his feet and rushing out the door. The sound of his lover's voice was desperate and what was worse, it sounded choked! Sebastian thundered down the stairs and skidded to a stop at the sight that lay before him in the foyer. "I'm beginning to hate this section of the house." He sighed, rubbing his head, trying to unsuccessfully ward off a headache. "I see you've met our new neighbors."

"Get . . . off . . . me-ack!" Ciel grunted as he tried to unravel the pair of arms currently encircling his neck in a vice-like embrace. A head of violet tinged dark hair was buried in his neck.

"By Krishna, you smell so familiar!" Light golden eyes danced in delight as the young man, who had immediately attached himself to Ciel the moment he had opened the door, ran his nose up the creamy expanse of his neck. "You smell like sex!"

"The fuck!?" Ciel yelped, shoving the young man off of his person. "Don't touch me like you know me!" He shouted. Backing away slowly he suddenly noticed the much taller and regal looking man standing near the doorway holding a medium sized cardboard box in his hands. "And who the fuck are you?" He demanded, rubbing his reddened neck.

"How rude!" Even with those words, the strange young man beamed brightly, motioning to his tall partner to come forward. "And we came with gifts! You should be thankful that Agni and I are such good neighbors!"

"Eh-Excuse me?!" Ciel sputtered in disbelief, making Sebastian chuckled at the stunned look on the student's face.

"What a shock." The raven-haired man drawled, looping an arm around Ciel's waist and pulling him into his arms playfully. "Another man throwing himself at you." He planted a quick kiss onto the plump lips to ward off any protest and winked. "Relax babe, Soma here has been chomping on the bit waiting to meet you."

"Wait, you know these people!" Ciel cocked an eyebrow and scrutinized the smiling pair.

From the deep rich caramel brown of their skin, defined faces and accents it was obvious that they were from India or of Indian descent. Both wore simple clothes, jeans, boots, and were still bundled up in their winter coats, scarves and hats, but there was a refined air about the two that set them obviously apart from any average local in those parts. They appeared comfortably out of place without a care for how unique their cat like eyes and elegant accents were. Ciel could detect the sweet scents of exotic spices, chocolate and foreign flowers floating about their persons. In taking time to step back and assess the overly zealous neighbor, he suddenly realized how strikingly beautiful the younger of the two was.

"Ciel, you're staring." Sebastian whispered lowly. "Quit it."

"Please forgive us for our abruptness! It is my fault!" Ciel and Sebastian turned to look at the tall man who wore a long black wool coat, his shock white hair loosely wrapped in linen cloth. He too was quite handsome with sharply angled facial features and a voice filled with sincerity and strength. Stepping forward, he presented the brown box to the pair. "I had suggested to my prince that it would be expected of a good neighbor to welcome new friends with good will and good food!"

"Prince?" Ciel echoed, glancing at the grinning man with a skeptical eye. "You're a prince?" He snorted.

"Don't be rude, Ciel." Sebastian gently chided, releasing his hold on his boyfriend. He bowed slightly to the gentleman and retrieved the box. "Thank you, Agni, this is most kind of you and Prince Soma."

Agni smiled and returned the bow. "Eat in good health and prosperity, Sebastian."

"We graciously accept these gifts." Sebastian turned to Ciel and slightly widened his eyes. "Ciel?" He asked expectedly.

"Oh! Yeah! Thank you!" Taking a quick sniff, Ciel's stomach grumbled and whined at the savory smells wafting through the air. Whatever was in the box was emitting the most delectable smells of meat. It was an oddly familiar scent, one that seemed to harken back to his days in the city. "Curry!" He exclaimed, lifting the lid of the box and peering inside. His mouth instantly watered at the flavorful piles of palm sized golden mounds steaming fresh from the deep fryer. The promised treat was one of his favorite meals. "Curry buns! This is freaking awesome!" He cried.

Soma laughed gaily, clapping his hands with a self-satisfied flourish. "Once again I chose the perfect gift!"

"Yes, my prince." Agni crowed, casting an indulgent look at his young partner. "You are perfection."

What was it between those two? Ciel wondered, it was obvious that there was some form of relationship between them, but to place the ridiculously jubilant young man with the gracefully elegant older man was almost too comical for words.

"Are you two...a couple?" Ciel queried, flicking a pointer finger between the two and looking from Soma to Agni. "I don't mean to be nosy-"

"Of course we are!" Cried Soma, flinging his arms around Agni's waist and squeezing tightly. "He is my lover!"

"Ok, well, that wasn't quite necessary but, yeah, thanks." Ciel muttered, hearing a low chuckle behind him. "But thanks for the food so, um, you can leave now-"

"Ciel!" Sebastian sent a sharp open hand smack behind the back of the bluenette's head, earning a yelp from his lover. "What's wrong with you?!" He hissed, snatching the box from Ciel. "Apologize, now!"

"No need, no need." Agni assured, gently tugging at Soma's coat. He offered a warm smile and beckoned his partner to follow him to the door. "We were rude not to have called you ahead of time to announce our intentions. Please forgive us, we must take our leave."

"I have a paper to write for my class on Monday!" Soma huffed, pouting his discontent. "And Agni has to get to work."

"So you'll be cooking tonight at the pub?" Sebastian asked hopefully.

"Yes, Bard only cooks on Tuesdays and Wednesdays. Ironically enough, those are our slowest nights." Agni laughed good heartedly. "Will you be coming by later?"

"Of course." Sebastian shook hands with Agni and waved goodbye to Soma. "It was good to see you again, Prince Soma."

"Of course it is." Soma snorted in a haughty manner. "I am royalty, you know!"

Ciel watched wide eyed as the pair walked out of their home and drove the short distance to their own home down the road. "Sebastian, is he really a prince or just full of shit?" He placed the box of curry buns on the hallway table and followed Sebastian out of the foyer.

The raven haired man sighed, he had taken a seat on the plush dark brown couch in the great room just outside of the foyer. He was tired from their long strange first day in the house. "No of course not." He smirked, patting the empty space next to him in a silent plea for Ciel to sit next to him. He ached to feel the young man's warmth against his body. "Agni is his legal guardian and caretaker since Soma is a bit . . . um . . . delusional."

"I don't get it." Ciel frowned, plopping down next to his tall lover and snuggling into his side. "How the hell are they lovers? And what do you mean by delusional? And better yet, when did you first meet them?" Sebastian almost moaned at the amorous display in their close proximity. It made his heart beat faster whenever Ciel curled himself into Sebastian's body as if seeking a nest to burrow safely in.

"First off, Agni took guardianship of Soma after they became lovers." Sebastian began, humming at the sight of Ciel's small feet tucked neatly under his lap. "Secondly, Soma suffers from mental illness due to a traumatic childhood."

"No shit." He scoffed.

"I'm serious." Sebastian looped his arm around Ciel's shoulders and pulled him closer. "I met Agni at the local pub one night last Spring when I had finalized the lease and was staying overnight; he's their cook." Ciel nodded and rested his head against his lover's chest. "After a bit of polite conversation we discovered that we were neighbors and got to talking about how we both had male significant others. To be honest, I was really surprised when he confided in me about Soma's condition."

"That he's crazier than a shit house loon?" Ciel snorted.

"No." Sebastian retorted, his demeanor suddenly serious. "Soma has Disassociation Disorder." A look of shock swept over Ciel's face, he felt a pang of regret over his callous remark.

"Split Personality?" He stared unbelieving at Sebastian. "How's that possible? He looks like he's my age! Is it a chemical imbalance or something?"

"Unfortunately, no." Rubbing his forehead, the dark eyed male shook his head. "Agni is actually a distant cousin of Soma's, they both lived not too far from each other in the city. Apparently, Soma's parents were wealthy but completely fucked in the head cocaine addicts."

"Holy shit . . . " Ciel breathed.

"Yeah, they were abusive both verbally and physically to that poor kid. Everyone in their family knew about what was happening, but no one wanted to stick their nose into their business so once Agni turned 18 he moved into his own apartment and took Soma with him." Sebastian explained calmly.

"How old was Soma?" He asked.

"He was, I think, around 13 or 14 years old?" Sebastian knitted his brows trying to recall what Agni had told him. "It caused an uproar within the family, but Agni said he had threatened to go to the police if they went after Soma."

Ciel whistled in amazement. "That's freaking crazy."

"Yeah, but that's not all," Sebastian continued. "After a few months, Agni noticed Soma having these strange bipolar type moments where he would start acting like an entirely different person. I have to admit, he did the right thing taking him to a psychologist, pretty responsible for his age at that time." He appraised. "Turned out that during the worst times of abuse, Soma would create an alter personality, a prince, in order to escape the horrors and pain of his life."

"So you're telling me that the kid I just met isn't really Soma?" Ciel was incredulous. "That wasn't even a real personality?"

"Hard to believe, eh? When he's stressed or really at his mental limit he shuts down his primary personality and slips into the persona of a prince from India. I suppose it makes him feel more powerful, more adored, maybe even more precious as a human being." Sebastian reasoned, shrugging his shoulders.

"Ah Jesus, Sebs, I just realized something." Ciel looked up at him with panic. "Soma said he had a paper due on Monday, right?"

Sebastian nodded. "Yea, and?"

"Is he going to New London University?" Ciel gulped. "Like me?"

Sebastian smiled sweetly, squeezing his boyfriend tightly before leaning in to whisper in his ear. "Even royalty needs an education."

Evening had set in early with a deep indigo sky around 5 o'clock and after much grumbling and whining, Sebastian decided that a hungry, cranky and unsatisfied Ciel wasn't worth spending the rest of his life in jail for murder. Or at least aggravated assault, he thought sourly as he led a grumpy Ciel to the car.

After their conversation on the couch the young student had decided to run upstairs to their bedroom, unpack his clothes and take a hot shower. Sebastian grieved the loss of their interrupted sex play, the dull ache in his crotch would be present for at least another hour, but he figured that it was probably best to catch a meal at the pub and go straight back home to bed.

"Crazy, this day has been just unreal." Stretching his arms above his head, he heard an audible pop from his tight back and grunted in discomfort. Shifting his body on the couch, "Crazy, just fucking crazy." He sighed, looking around at the sparsely furnished living room with its minimalist decorum.

The muted winter landscape seemed to highlight a feeling of emptiness surrounding the centuries old house, but it wasn't just the visual vacancy that seemed to unnerve Sebastian. It was the feeling that he had been in this same house when there had been warmth, life, and clarity. A strange sense of deja vu had from day one haunted the professor; it was one of the reasons he had chosen to rent the Butler House. Sebastian being a researcher to the core felt an immediate stirring within his gut that there was something very special about the house and he wanted the time to find out why.

There would be a reconciliation of his relationship with Ciel, the healing of the shattered trust within their love would soon begin and Sebastian's dream to finish his new book on paranormal activities and urban legends would also come to fruition. But in the end, nothing would be worth having if Ciel wasn't by his side. He had determined this ages ago, on nights when he held the trembling young man naked against sweat soaked skin, tears overflowing from ocean blue eyes while the older man reassured him that he would never abandon him. Sebastian needed Ciel more than he would ever admit; Ciel was his substance, his everything.

"I'll wait for you, baby." He whispered, dark red eyes glancing upwards towards the stairs as the sound of the shower echoed throughout the still house. "I'll wait for you as long as you come to me."

* * *

Cottage styled yellowed lights painted the snow covered sidewalk in a golden stream while a deep purple late afternoon sky loomed quietly overhead. Sebastian and Ciel stood outside the small corner brick faced pub inhaling deeply the smell of grilled meat and spices that poured like an appetizing perfume from the slightly ajar wooden door. Welcoming sounds of intermingled voices, loud laughter and music gave the English themed restaurant an authentic feel. This place was the real deal, they had agreed with amused glances and watering mouths.

"Let's go in, shall we?" Sebastian smiled, placing a soft kiss against the crown of Ciel's head. A rush of scarlet painted a cute blush on the student's ivory cheeks as he looked away, a pleased grin twitching at the corners of his mouth.

"After dinner . . . can we?" He ventured, glancing up hopefully.

Sebastian opened the door with one hand, his other arm encircling the young man's waist. "Yeah, I'd like that."

The icy crisp air suddenly gave way to the comforting heat of a stone fireplace situated in the center of the small pub. Around seven round tables surrounded the dining area while to the right, four booths aligned the wall. There was a lively crowd present, animatedly chattering over pitchers of beer and steaming hot plates of succulent fried food. Everywhere they turned they saw friendly faces of all ages enjoying each other's company; as well as, the freshly prepared fare Agni was cooking.

Dark wood paneling, faux candle sconces and large color framed photos of what appeared as the English countryside adorning the walls made the couple feel as if they had stepped back in time to a place far from their odd rural surroundings. The bar lining the perimeter to the left was wooden as well with shiny brass accents and cabinets decorated with Waterford glasses and bottles of varying types of alcohol. Rainbow sparkles of crystalline light bounced off the prismatic cut of the beautiful collection and expensive drink ware, earning an approving hum from Sebastian.

"Do you see the Waterford crystals up behind the glass doors of the cabinets?" He pointed out, motioning to Ciel to take a seat at the bar. "Right there is thousands of dollars of fine Irish crystal."

Before Ciel could respond a low chuckling was heard breaking through the mingling sounds of the busy pub.

"Well la-dee-fucking-dah! Is that what you highly educated people like to talk about at a bar?" Sebastian turned slowly, his jaw clenched in irritation as red eyes met with mischievous golden orbs.

"If it's educated," he spoke curtly, his arm tightening around Ciel's waist. "How did you understand it?"

Claude had been sitting at the bar watching them as they entered; they had been completely oblivious to his presence. He wore a soft black T-shirt which clung to his admiringly toned and muscled chest and abdomen; Ciel silently swept his eyes over the milky white arms and distressed deep blue denim jeans hugging his long legs and Claude's smirk grew wider; the quiet once over had not gone unnoticed.

"Good evening, Pretty." He purred, choosing to ignore Sebastian's remark and he sent the fidgeting student a devilish smile and a seductive wink. "Didn't think I'd see you again this soon." Ciel felt his entire face erupt in a heated blush.

"A-Are you disappointed?" He stammered, feeling the painful stab of Sebastian's glare drilling a hole into the side of his head. He didn't understand why he couldn't say the right things during these situations, it never ceased to amaze him how whorish he sounded.

"Not at all." Claude slid from his chair and stood in front of Ciel, calmly folding his arms over his chest. "Just figured after being at the hospital today you'd be home resting up, or something like that."

"How the fuck do you know that?" Sebastian cut in, his eyes wide with fury.

"Well hello to you too, Professor-" Claude goaded.

"Answer my question." He bristled, uncaring about how the bustling conversations within the small pub had lowered to interested whispers and curious onlookers.

Shaking his head slowly, the law officer locked eyes with the seething male. "You're some miserable shit, eh?" He snickered, clearly enjoying himself. "Think about it Einstein, I'm the chief of police in this backwards wormhole so I know everything that goes down around here."

"Including confidential patient information?" Sebastian shot back.

Claude clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Calm the fuck down, all I know is that Pretty over here was checked into the ER and that he's fine, big fucking deal, nothing to get your panties in a twist."

"His name is Ciel." Sebastian growled. "And he's mine."

"Get this shit straight." Claude stepped back and sat back down on the bar stool. "I say what I want, I do what I want, and I don't give a flying fuck who belongs to who and who the fuck it is-"

Sebastian gave him a wry smile. "You're nothing but a big insignificant fish in a small insignificant pond-"

"Sebastian!" Ciel grabbed his boyfriend's arm and pulled him away. His anxiety over the two men snapping at one another was escalating and it reminded him of too many painful incidents in their past that had been caused by his own foolishness.

"It's alright, Pretty." Claude laughed, picking up a mug of frothy beer and taking a quick sip. "Most men generally feel insecure and cranky around me. Can't blame professor for getting all riled up when I'm around. Kinda pathetic, if you ask me."

Ciel frowned and rubbed Sebastian's arm as if to soothe him. "Come on Sebs, let's go grab a table." He tugged at his arm again. "This is getting stupid."

"Nice seeing you again, blue eyes." Claude grinned. "I'm sure we'll . . . bump into each other again."

"Bastard!" Sebastian spat as he walked away towards a booth at the far corner. "I can't believe of all places he had to be here!" He sat heavily with a grunt and combed his fingers through his dark hair.

"Babe, please ignore him." Ciel begged, taking a seat across from him. "He's a cop, you know they're all crazy!"

"He's not crazy, Ciel. He's an asshole, big difference." Sebastian corrected.

"Yeah, you're right, he's the king of assholes." The young man shrugged. "But we're new here so let's not make enemies of the one person who's licensed to carry a goddamned weapon!"

"Right, right, ok. I'm calm, see?" Sebastian sighed heavily. "It's all good, ok?"

"Yeah, whatever." Glancing around, Sebastian suddenly smiled and tapped Ciel on his arm.

"I bet he was cut from the high school football team and missed his chance to get into the big times." He joked quietly.

Dark blue eyes lit up with mirth. "Yeah, he was probably that jock who gave out wedgies to newbie freshman!"

"Forever trying to compensate for a small penis." Sebastian scoffed as they both burst out in laughter. "How much you want to bet he dropped out of community college because it was too challenging?" Tears collected in the corners of Ciel's eyes as he clutched his sides trembling with unrestrained giggles.

"He was trying to have a cock fight with you but he probably comes up short!" The student added.

"Someone should've told him not to bring a butter knife to a gunfight!" The couple were in full force laughing hard over the assumed inferior size of Claude's package.

"Actually, Claude has a rather big dick." An eerily cool voice spoke.

Sebastian whipped his head around only to meet with the icy blue stare of what at first appeared to be the face of an angel. Standing next to their booth, seemingly out of nowhere, was a young man about an inch or two taller than Ciel yet as waif-like in frame with a mop of tousled sun drenched blonde hair and peaches and cream skin. He wore a simple purple sweater paired with black skinny jeans which only accentuated his slender body even more. The fact that he was beautiful nearly stunned Sebastian mute, but the impish smile laced with malice quickly cured him of his silence.

"Who-?" He stuttered.

"I'm Alois." Nodding his golden crown towards Claude who was still idly sipping his beer at the bar. "He's my boyfriend and he's stacked." He added, clearly enjoying the embarrassed looks on the couple's faces.

Ciel squirmed in his seat, unbelieving of their incredibly bad luck. "S-Sorry about tha-" He began before he was cut off by a high pitched giggle.

"You smell like a whore." Alois chuckled, "And as for the tall one here," setting his gaze upon s shocked Sebastian. He pursed his lips and sighed. "You're totally too good for him." With a short wave, Alois sauntered away towards his boyfriend, taking a seat next to him.

Ciel rubbed his forehead and shook his head. "Sebastian." His voice shook slightly. "Where did we move to?"

"Hell," Sebastian grumbled, snatching up the menu and signaling a waiter over. "Obviously Hell."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Greetingzzzzzz!**_  
_**I have been to Hell and back and most likely going for another round two in the inferno but I'm rising up like the Phoenix and finding my way through my writing!**_  
_**Thanks for the support and reviews! They keep me motivated and grounded oxoxox **_  
_**Thank you AnimeCujo for your love and for being my beloved. **_  
_**READ, ENJOY, REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE!**_  
_**THANK YOU!**_

* * *

Haunted Houses  
All houses wherein men have lived and died  
Are haunted houses. Through the open doors  
The harmless phantoms on their errands glide,  
With feet that make no sound upon the floors.  
So from the world of spirits there descends  
A bridge of light, connecting it with this,  
O'er whose unsteady floor, that sways and bends,  
Wander our thoughts above the dark abyss.  
-Longfellow

* * *

Winter had suddenly slipped its cold arms around the upscale town of Fultonville sending a new cover of fresh snow. The faint rustle of bed sheets echoed delicately in the master bedroom of the Butler House while a white moonbeam bathed the large bed in a bluish glow.  
Sebastian slumbered quietly, his steady breathing slow and methodical while his body cocooned Ciel's sleeping form. His arm was curled protectively around the young student's waist while the other served as Ciel's pillow. They were lovingly tangled within a sleepy embrace; the warmth from their bodies further blanketing them in comfort.  
"Sebastian?" A drowsy voice murmured in the coolness of the night. One dark red eye cracked open and glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand; it was 3:33am.  
"What, baby?" His voice thick with exhaustion and concern.  
"Hold me tighter." Ciel pleaded lowly, pressing his body further into Sebastian's.  
The college professor knitted his brows. "I am." He began, drawing the shivering frame closer to his chest.  
"Tighter!" Ciel cried out, his strained voice a haunting echo in the large room. Rose petal lips quivered as tears began to stream steadily from his tightly shut eyes.  
The chilled feeling of dampness trickled down the underside of Sebastian's arm as he struggled to calm his weeping love. Dotting Ciel's crown with soft kisses and whispers of reassurance, Sebastian stroked the slender milky limbs with his fingertips in hopes that the ensuing night terror would soon pass.  
"Any tighter and I'll crush you." He breathed, gently rocking Ciel in his arms.  
Squirming further into the plush down comforter, Ciel released a shaky whisper. "Yea."  
"Yea, what?" Sebastian lifted his head up slightly and frowned in confusion.  
"I want you to crush me." Ciel demanded softly.  
"Ciel-" he breathed.  
"Crush me." Crystal blue eyes shot open, begging and desperate. "Take me away from this and start all over again." He wept into the strong arms.  
Sebastian quickly turned Ciel to face him, smashing his lips onto the student's mouth. Tongues twisted heatedly, their panting breaths filling the room with sounds of passion. He wanted to swallow Ciel's pain and tortured pleas, consuming the haunted need to escape whatever nightmarish world he was immersed in.  
There was little that Sebastian knew of his blue eyed lover's past except that he had been orphaned at a young age and had lived on his own since he was 15. Every night for the past two years, Ciel would wake up in an anxiety ridden fit, gasping for air and clawing at Sebastian's arms seeking comfort and safety. The episodes would last for about 10 minutes and then abruptly end with Ciel falling back into a deep sleep. It unnerved Sebastian to no end how frequent and forceful the night terrors had become, but Ciel never remembered them. They were locked away deep within the mysterious and complicated mind of the slate haired boy; how Sebastian continued to withstand the nightly occurrences baffled even himself.  
"I wish I knew what haunted you." He whispered into the pale bony shoulder, drawing Ciel closer into his arms and inhaling the warm scent of sugar and pears that seemed to surround Ciel at all times. The room had become colder; wisps of vaporous breaths twirling lazily from his mouth. "Better check the thermostat." Sebastian muttered to himself, annoyed at having to leave the comforting heat of their bed.  
Easing himself from Ciel, careful not to disturb the slumbering male, he sat up and swung his long legs over the edge of the bed. He gasped at the sudden contact of bare feet against the icy wooden floor, exhaling slowly as his toes stretched and searched for the deep grooves in the old oak. The boards seemed to creak and groan in protest as he stood, but Sebastian ignored the sounds.  
Smooth, he thought numbly, unable to fully understand what was going on. The floor was perfectly smooth like glass.  
"What the hell?" He frowned, shifting and sliding his feet all along the area, but finding none of the rough carvings and scratches that were apparent yesterday.  
Sebastian's blood ran cold; there had been marks there, he swore to himself. Not wanting to chance waking up his snoozing partner, he slid slowly down the side of the bed and began feeling blindly around the area he had inspected previously.  
Smooth cold floorboards.  
It would have to wait for morning, he told himself tiredly, there was nothing he could or would do at that moment even though his senses were on high alert for some strange reason. The small hairs on the back of his neck were standing straight up as an alarm rang distant and dull within his mind.  
Researching the strange and supernatural came second nature to the scarlet eyed male, but never ever had he dealt with anything odd or out of the ordinary within his own life. Something was off in this house; something was definitely off.  
He had entered countless houses, barns, makeshift shacks deep in the woods, ancient stone cottages in remote locations, caves, and castles all with the purpose of discovering the elusive and often times, frightening world of the paranormal. This was not a realm he truly feared; it was more of an innate need to connect and uncover the secrets of spirits and magic. It pushed him to prove their existence among the living, to disprove the notion that their own corporeal world was the final destination because deep down in his heart he felt a tug.  
And to this day he still couldn't understand why.  
Glancing over his shoulder he caught sight of the moonlight slipping gently over Ciel's peaceful face and suddenly a similar tug pulled him once again into cradling his young student. It felt the same, this deep seeded desire whenever his eyes rested upon his lover. Was it a coincidence? His mind wanted to delve deeper into the subject but exhaustion laid heavy upon his entire body, urging him to envelope the softly snoring boy. What was this uncontrollable urge to be by Ciel's side? To love, to possess, to . . . to . . .  
Sleep began to overcome the dark haired man as his thoughts faded into darkness.  
To protect.

* * *

"The cellar's locked?" Ciel quirked an eyebrow at Mey Rin as she folded the laundry on his bed after having served him a scrumptious breakfast of strawberry scones and fresh cream.  
Having a live in maid certainly had its benefits, he mused, inhaling the fresh scent of laundered cotton and soap.  
It was almost noon and he was curled up in the middle of the mattress with dozens of papers and books strewn around. It was tiring having to prepare himself for his first day at the university and already his anxiety level was on high. There was a visit to the registrar's office and a meeting with the dean scheduled in the morning, not to mention an appointment with Dr. Landers later in the afternoon.  
Sebastian was out at the market buying groceries and had announced that he would not be back for several hours, much to Ciel's dismay. He too was affected deeply whenever the emptiness of Sebastian's absence took over. Without shame, he had whined as pitifully as he could after they had eaten together about the unfairness of life, to which the man had rolled his eyes before planting a deep kiss against the pouting mouth and told him that he would return with pastries to appease his bruised existence. Ciel felt a warmth spread across his chest recalling the kiss as he watched the be-speckled maid fold towels in front of him.  
"Well, not exactly the cellar per se." She continued, glancing up with a small smile. "Just the back door in the far corner. It's locked from the outside."  
Ciel nodded. "And you didn't find a key for it?"  
"No," she shook her head. "Maybe I should call a locksmith." Placing another pile of clothing from her small wicker basket onto the bed. "Perhaps you should take a look." She offered quietly.  
"Nah," Ciel chuckled. "It's not like I want to go investigating old dusty creepy ass rooms in a dark place."  
"I don't blame you." She laughed. "The laundry room is just to the right at the bottom of the basement stairs and it has plenty of light, but I make sure not to even glance to the left!"  
A feeling of sudden curiosity piqued "Why not?" Ciel asked.  
"It-it . . . hm . . . how should I put it?" Mey Rin paused, tapping her fingers against the crumpled clothing. "It just doesn't feel . . . safe."  
Ciel tsked. "Are you kidding me?" He frowned at the maid.  
"I didn't say it was a reasonable feeling." She quickly answered, waving her hands at him. "Just a feeling of . . . oh I don't know, I'm probably just talking nonsense."  
"A feeling of what?" Ciel placed his pen down on the notepad and rested his chin against the palm of his hand. "Like . . . it's haunted?"  
Mey Rin stopped folding again and turned to Ciel, her face a mixture of uncertainty and embarrassment. The hot blush across her cheeks making her appear almost childlike. "It's stupid, isn't it?" She said lowly. "That at my age I'd get scared over a dark cellar." Ciel stretched his hand across the bed to pat the back of her hand.  
"It's not stupid to get scared." He reassured gently, pulling at her fingers playfully. "Just as long as it doesn't keep you from washing my underwear, right?" He grinned, throwing her a wink.  
The young woman giggled merrily, ruffling Ciel's hair. "You brat." She sighed.

* * *

The day had succumbed to a bitter cold front that caused most residents to stay indoors. A cloud of gray loomed over the town and the wind had become biting and forceful as the hours crawled by. Ciel stared glumly out the front windows of the first floor hoping to see Sebastian's car come up the narrow gravel road, but there was no such luck.  
"Why isn't he answering my fucking calls or texts?" He growled out loud, turning away from the window. Mey Rin had left an hour earlier to have lunch with her cousin in town and now he was all alone in the house.  
All alone.  
"This sucks balls." Ciel yelled, listening to his voice reverberate throughout the house. He was bored and cranky; not a good mix for the impatient young man.  
Deciding finally to have a snack, Ciel ambled his way to the kitchen to fetch a leftover scone, he was a mediocre cook at best, but he could certainly work a microwave. Warm scones would definitely hit the spot, he thought. It was on his way into the kitchen that he noticed the cellar door, slightly ajar.  
Cocking his head to the side, Ciel wondered if Mey Rin had forgotten to shut it after finishing the laundry. A cold draft was seeping into the kitchen and sent a shiver throughout the blue eyed man's body.  
"Better close it." He thought, reaching out to push the door.  
Suddenly Mey Rin's words resonated in his mind: _I make sure not to even glance to the left._  
Ciel shrugged off the prickling feeling on his skin. "Pfft, bullshit." He grumbled. "Let's see this stupid door."  
Stepping gingerly down the wood steps, Ciel quickly flicked the light switch and began his descent down the stairs. Wearing only a thin pair of sweatpants, a long sleeved thermal shirt and slippers, the cool air bit into his skin like tiny mosquitoes. He ignored the feeling and continued heading deep into the belly of the Butler House.  
As expected, the laundry room was to the right with an entryway of light, shelves filled with detergent, dryer sheets, fabric spot cleaners and hangers for their shirts. There was nothing out of the ordinary as far as Ciel could surmise; however, he felt his own hesitation as he moved towards the left.  
There stood the door in question at the end of a long dim corridor.  
"So you're the mysterious locked door." He sneered, walking steadily towards it. "Probably filled with junk and asbestos." As he neared the door he took a good look at it. Amongst the crumbling stone walls, the door itself seemed ancient. It was clearly old, littered with deep gashes and slightly splintered. Ciel guessed it was either a walnut or red cherry wood with its deep rich color and accented by an oval brass knob. Most old houses had numerous rooms set aside for storage, nothing short of normal, he reasoned.  
"What the fuck?" He whispered, squinting. "The hell . . .?" His eyes widened, unbelieving of what just flashed before his eyes.  
A sliver of light peeked through the crack of the doorway, a soft blue white flickering against the dark wood door from the inside. Ciel stood still watching it brighten and dim, brighten and dim, like a flaming candle; as if someone was on the other side moving around.  
Ciel shook his head. "Impossible." He whispered, stepping forward. "Mey Rin said the door is locked from the outside."  
Always having considered himself stupidly brave and an emotional coward, had the door been unlocked Ciel would have carelessly flung it open. However, an intense feeling of dread suddenly washed over him. It was inexplicable; completely without reason, terror was crawling up his spine the closer he moved towards the mysteriously locked door.  
Suddenly he wanted to turn tail and run without looking back, he wanted to get as far away from this particular door as humanly possible because there was something unconsciously dangerous about the door with its haphazard markings. Something waiting on the other side bathed in blue light. Something moving around; waiting for him.  
The swishing sound of movement, of air being pushed about; the hollow sounds of activity rustling about in the depth of a room entombed within the bowels of the centuries old house reached his ears.  
Ciel blinked, what the hell am I thinking? He frowned and inhaled deeply. Maybe the damp air is getting to me, he thought.  
"I need to stop watching horror movies." He spoke loudly, a small breath of nervous laughter escaping his lips, yet he could feel a thick knot forming in his stomach. "I'm imagining crazy shit that doesn't even exist." The wood glistened with moisture, in the dim overhead bulb light its rivers of creases and patterns appeared like aged human skin.  
_As if it were alive._  
Raising his hand and cautiously pressing his palm against the door, he could feel cold sweat dripping from between his fingers.  
Why was his hand trembling?  
Ciel sniffed the air, a familiar scent had begun to drift from nowhere, a phantom pungent stench unraveling itself under Ciel's nose causing his face to twitch and contort in disgust. Ocean eyes widened, frantic and frightened as frigid realization slowly gripped his frayed nerves.  
"Corpses!" He choked out hoarsely before doubling over and gagging, spewing droplets of milky white saliva onto the concrete floor.  
The world blurred as tears collected in his eyes, blood rushing heavily to his head sent him tumbling towards the door. In an attempt to break the impact of his fall, Ciel dug his fingers into the wood. Nails scraped down the worn surface, pin needle like pain shot through his hands as splintered wood gave way and punctured his skin. Electric bolts of agony tore through his body as his knees slammed onto the rock hard surface; there was no way he could stay there in the basement with the aroma of death threatening to suffocate him.  
It took every bit of strength within him, but he forced his eyes open and lifted his head. His eyes nearly bulged in horror; the blue tinted light from behind the door having vanished.  
In its place was red.  
Red lights flickering in and out; in and out.  
And from beyond the door, in a voice so whispery light that Ciel could not tell whether he was hearing his own fear amongst the blackened depths of the ill lit basement came a single word. A solitary command that sent him frantically stumbling backwards, petrified beyond comprehension, and scrambling blindly up the stairs sobbing and fighting for breath.

_"Demon"_

* * *

"Demon?" Sebastian looked up at his young lover's from the step stool he was sitting on.  
Ciel was perched atop the counter with his sweat pants strewn across the floor. His knees were ablaze, bright red, bloody and bruised from the fall he had suffered in the basement. The sharp smell of alcohol permeated the air as Sebastian gently swabbed the throbbing area with a cotton ball; Ciel gritted his teeth from the sting every time Sebastian touched the afflicted areas.  
The older man had just returned home mere minutes earlier saddled with four bags of groceries to find Ciel in a crumpled heap on the kitchen floor wracked with sobs, bleeding and smelling of vomit. The bags were quickly dropped before he scooped up the trembling mess that was his lover and began administering first aid treatment on him.  
"Yes." He hissed, doing his best not to cry out in pain. "I heard it clear as-Fuck!-clear as fucking day!" Fresh tears sprung up in his eyes as Sebastian blew cool air onto his lacerated knees.  
"And you smelled that rotten smell again, right?" Ciel nodded weakly, blue black bangs hanging messily around his eyes.  
"The smell, the lights, that voice." His words quivered with anxiety. "I know I'm not crazy, Sebs. I swear this really happened."  
Twisting the cap on the bottle of antiseptic, Sebastian placed it on the floor and furrowed his brow. He watched the solution dry on the surface of Ciel's battered knees and sighed. "Babe, I think you just had another seizure."  
"What?" Ciel snapped. "No I didn't!"  
"Yeah, I think you did." Sebastian insisted, rubbing his boyfriend's thin legs tenderly. "Think about it, Doctor Landers told me that when you get a seizure it affects your senses-"  
"No!" Ciel slammed his fist down on the countertop, frustration evident in his strained tone. "I know what I saw! I know what I smelled! I fucking know what I heard!"  
"I'm not disputing that!" Sebastian stood up and quickly wrapped his arms around the trembling form. "But think about what happened last time! Just think about it logically, can there possibly be anything alive all this time behind a locked door?" Stepping back, he cupped Ciel's face with large hands, circling the smooth cheeks with his thumbs. The soothing motion seemed to calm the young student and Sebastian locked eyes as he continued to appeal to his logical side. "Could a mild seizure cause you to see flashes of light, hear sounds and smell things that don't exist?"  
Ciel pouted. "But-"  
"You have the overnight observation appointment tomorrow." Sebastian interrupted, placing a soft kiss upon Ciel's forehead. "We'll tell Dr. Landers about this incident and see what he says." Sadness swept over Ciel as he realized that Sebastian did not believe him.  
"It was no seizure!" He shot back, slapping Sebastian's hands away from his face, "Get away from me!"  
"Ciel!" Sebastian protested, reaching out to him.  
"I said leave me the fuck alone!" He screamed, hopping off the counter and snatching up his pants from the floor. "Why can't you just believe me?!"  
"When have I ever not believed you?" Sebastian retorted, grabbing Ciel by the arm and roughly holding him in place. "Everything you've ever told, no matter how obvious the lie, haven't I always believed you?"  
"This isn't a fucking lie!" Ciel screamed, his eyes wide and wild. Sebastian sucked in a quick breath, he couldn't believe how distraught Ciel appeared; petite body shaking, fists clenched at his sides.  
"I never said you were lying." He spoke calmly, lowering his eyes to stare at the floor. "And I'm sorry I brought that up, but even if I thought that this wasn't a seizure, what would you want to do about it. I mean, what do you honestly think happened downstairs?"  
"You're the fucking paranormal expert around here." Ciel spat, wrenching his arm from Sebastian's grip. "Why don't you figure it out, professor?" Gritting his teeth, the last word laced with sarcasm as he glared at him with contempt.  
"Why would you think this has anything to do with the paranormal?" Sebastian said evenly, fighting the urge to launch into an argument with Ciel "You most likely had a seizure. End of story."  
"I know what I saw!" Ciel countered, his eyes fixed upon Sebastian's face "And I know what I heard. There's something wrong here, Sebastian, something wrong and for once, this once, it isn't me."


End file.
